<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detour by demonsushi01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065359">Detour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01'>demonsushi01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Trope Month 2k20 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Keith's leaving for the Blade, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Season 3 Era, introspective, now or never kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7. Now or Never Kiss</p><p>Keith just said his goodbye to his team onboard the Castle of Lions, but he's still waiting on Kolivan to finish up things before they can leave. He waits in the hangar and reflects a bit on what he's doing and it's not chalking up to good things. Lance happens to show up and they get one last goodbye in. </p><p>It's not running away, he swears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Trope Month 2k20 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        When Lance had come to him about his concerns about being an <em>extra </em>paladin, Keith told him to leave the math to Pidge. It was a vague way of reassuring the guy it would work out, that he didn’t need to worry, it would be okay. It worked, Lance left with a smile. But… Keith stares over at the Blade of Marmora ship docked in the hangar. </p><p>        Does it make him a hypocrite? Probably. </p><p>        He doesn’t want to pilot the Black Lion, more so now that Shiro is finally back and can take his rightful place as the leader. He’s <em>never </em>going to kick Lance out of the Red Lion, regardless of how Red sings his song of mourning in the back of his mind. He <em>can’t </em>and <em>won’t </em>remove Lance from the team, knowing that Lance refuses to take his place back with Blue.</p><p>        So the best thing to do? </p><p>        Leave. </p><p>       Run.</p><p>        He’s got another place to go, a spot with the Blades that Lance doesn’t have. It’s an easy solution, albeit a painful one. It doesn’t matter he tried to push them all away, his team has clung to him. The weight of leaving them behind, the only place he’s ever <em>truly </em>felt like home, is crushing. </p><p>        Because once on the Blade base, he will have no regular way of talking with them. No way of reminding them he once existed in the halls and rooms. No way of knowing if they’re struggling or <em>worse</em>, happier he’s gone. And the thought of the team not caring or <em>even </em>being better off without him is a sucker punch to his gut and leaves him breathless. </p><p>        Is it bad to hope they miss him? He isn’t sure. </p><p>        He stands and stares at the ship. He gave his goodbyes what feels like an eternity ago already. A part of him wants to childishly run back to the bridge and fall back into their arms begging them to let him stay, to not let him leave. But the alternative is forcing Lance out of Red. </p><p>        Maybe it wouldn’t be right away. Maybe Shiro would give Lance a chance. But it’s obvious to <em> Keith </em>that Lance is still learning how to handle Red. Shiro would make the executive decision to replace Lance with Keith who already knows how to pilot Red for the sake of strategy. </p><p>        Leaving is the only option.</p><p>        Running is the only option.</p><p>        It’s not running away, he tells himself, though it feels like it to some degree. He had been a run-away, booked it from various homes that tried to hold him or families that wanted good for him. How many people had he left behind? How many houses had he snuck out of and never returned? How many times was he picked up by police because they finally caught him?</p><p>        This isn’t running away.</p><p>        Sure, he doesn’t want the leadership Shiro has been trying to saddle him with. Sure, he doesn’t want to force Lance into something unreasonable. But this choice is not running away. It’s not. His fingers tighten into fists as he grounds himself. Any moment now, Kolivan will be done discussing things with Allura and they will leave. </p><p>        It feels more like he’s waiting on the gallows. His stomach is in knots and he heaves a shaky breath. He starts walking, each step echoing loudly in the hanger like a gunshot. He stops in front of the boarding ramp, staring into the ship. </p><p>        It’s a death sentence.</p><p>        But what isn’t, out here in a warzone, he tries to reason with himself. His very existence, his very blood, is a death sentence on some planets. Be it as a Paladin against Zarkon or a half-Galra on a heavy anti-Galra planet. There’s no place for him out in space. No place for him back on Earth really. </p><p>        Voltron, the Castle of Lions, the team, is the only place he <em>belongs</em>.</p><p>        And he’s leaving.</p><p>        He’s running.</p><p> “Keith?” Comes a voice he’s used to hearing as loud and boisterous, but now echoes out as meek and unsure. Slowly Keith turns around. Lance is walking over to him, arms crossed behind his head as he strolls leisurely. It’s supposed to look casual. It doesn’t.</p><p> “Hey,” Keith says, stepping away from the ship. </p><p>        Maybe there’s another reason it feels like he’s running away. He glances over Lance’s face, long since committed to his memory. Every smile, cocky grin, flirtatious smirk, and softest upturn of his lips is burned into Keith’s mind. His laugh, his jokes, his eyerolls, and slips of the tongue. Every inch of Lance that Keith has seen, he holds to his heart.</p><p>        And he’s afraid. Afraid of the feelings that thrum under his skin when Lance looks at him. Afraid of the wants he has when he thinks of Lance. Afraid of Lance finding out about it. Afraid of finding out just <em>how </em>fragile his heart is. </p><p>        He can leave and not have to face it.</p><p>        He can run away.</p><p> “You have everything packed up?” Lance asks, as if they both don’t know Keith is taking nothing but his knife with him. He appreciates the sense of normalcy Lance is trying to give him though. As if it’s normal to go with allies they barely know in a war far beyond their control.</p><p> “Yeah. Just waiting for Kolivan to come back.” </p><p> “And… you’ll go?” </p><p> “Yeah.”</p><p> “That easy, huh?” Lance huffs a laugh that sounds neither joyful nor pained. It’s more like a sound his soul makes, tearing at itself.</p><p> “It’s not,” Keith admits. He’d admit quite a lot to Lance he’s learned. Lance nods as if the answer makes sense to him, but the stress in his shoulders and eyes deceive him.</p><p> “Do you know if you’ll be back?” He asks. Not a <em> when </em>but an <em>if</em>. Is that all they have left, <em> ifs</em>?</p><p> “I don’t know. It depends on what Kolivan needs.” </p><p> “Yeah, that’s fair.” Lance’s arms fall down to his sides and Keith stares at him. This is the guy who tried so much to beat him in the Garrison, the guy who wouldn’t get off his case in the first year in space, the guy who became his control when Shiro disappeared, and the guy that he <em>loves </em>so deeply that he’s leaving for. So many different facets to him. </p><p>        He deserves this, deserves Red and Voltron, and being a hero <em>far </em>more than Keith does. He wonders if Lance knows it. <em> Really </em>knows it, not just showboating about it. Keith clears his throat and steps closer to Lance, closer to home.</p><p> “Don’t give Allura a hard time.” He jokes.</p><p> “Rude.” Lance rolls his eyes, a facsimile of his usual smile in place. “She <em> adores </em> my company.”</p><p> “Of course she does.” </p><p> “Well, how about this, I don’t stress her out <em>too </em>bad and you,” Lance knocks his knuckles against Keith’s shoulder. “Give those Blades hell.”</p><p> “They’re our allies.”</p><p> “Doesn’t mean you can’t raise hell and high water with them.” He shrugs.</p><p> “I don’t think you’re using that phrase right.” Keith smirks and Lance groans.</p><p> “I don’t see you speaking two languages.”</p><p> “I can barely handle English.” Keith pauses. “God, think I’ll have to learn Galran while on the Blade base?” </p><p> “Yeah, probably.” Lance laughs. “But I hear immersion is a good way to pick things up.”</p><p> “They probably have translators.” </p><p> “Jesus Christ.”</p><p> “I mean, think about it. There’s no <em>way </em>you can tell me that Allura and Coran just <em>know </em> English. Same with every single Galran we’ve met.”</p><p> “Don’t do this to me, man!”</p><p> “There’s gotta be some sort of translator somewhere or Star Trek lied to us.”</p><p> “You’re a fucking nerd.” Lance’s hand comes up to cover his face, hide the first genuine smile he’s had in here. Keith feels that’s fair. He doesn’t deserve it anyway.</p><p> “I’m just saying. Either Star Trek lied and there’s no translators, or Star Wars lied and all aliens speak the most arbitrary human language, English.”</p><p> “Depends on the dub you’re watching my dude. They all spoke Spanish back home.” Lance points out and Keith snickers. But silence falls around them too quickly and with it the reminder Keith will be gone soon. He looks up at Lance, watching the humor and light dim out of him. He can tell Lance is chewing on his cheek, something on his mind. </p><p>        He should tell Lance about his feelings. He doesn’t know when he’ll get another chance after all. Doesn’t know <em>if </em>he’ll get another chance.</p><p> “Hey, Lance?”</p><p> “Yeah?” He looks hopeful, expectant. Of what, Keith’s not sure. It makes him nervous.</p><p> “...Don’t miss me too much.” He ends up saying instead when he sees Kolivan enter the hangar, followed by Allura. Lance frowns, it’s for a fraction of a second but it happens before his painful smile is back. </p><p> “I’ll only miss you as much as you miss me,” Lance says. Kolivan pauses in the ship, waiting for Keith, Allura stopping by Lance’s side.</p><p> “Well that sucks, you’re missing me already then.” Keith jokes, but it’s true. He misses Lance and the guy is still in front of him. They stare at each other, words being left unsaid for moments far too long. Kolivan clears his throat even as if to encourage Keith to move. </p><p> “Be right there,” Keith says with a glance over his shoulder. Kolivan crosses his arms, displeased. <em> Too bad. </em> He simply needs a few more seconds to tell Lance.</p><p> “I’m not letting you go without an honest and <em>sincere </em>hug from you,” Lance says. </p><p> “Of course not.” Keith chuckles. He holds his arms out and Lance eagerly steps forward. </p><p>        Lance’s arms wrap around his waist, his falling around Lance’s shoulders. He tucks his head into the crook of Lance’s neck, taking a deep breath as he tries to memorize this hug now. The strength and tightness of Lance’s arms, the warmth of his chest, the smell of his shampoo. Maybe he clings onto Lance, fingers gripping his shoulders, but he won’t admit it.</p><p> “Do you have to go?” Lance whispers into his ear.</p><p> “I have to.” Keith’s voice sounds a bit too watery for his liking.</p><p> “Are you sure?”</p><p> “I have to.” He repeats.</p><p>        He has to leave.</p><p>        He has to run.</p><p>        But god it <em>hurts</em>.</p><p> “Okay… Okay.” Lance loosens his hold and Keith knows it's the sign the hug is over. He doesn’t want it to be. Not like this. Not when he still needs to say it.</p><p>        And he stares at Lance and realizes he’s too <em>chicken </em>to say it. </p><p> “Can I…?” He whispers, one hand pressing against Lance’s jaw and leaning back in slightly. Lance nods, eyes curious. </p><p>        So he pushes himself up onto his toes and presses his lips to Lance’s as his eyes fall shut. He feels Lance gasp and when he goes to pull away, Lance brings him back in. It’s by no means a soft kiss. By no means is it the first kiss he’d imagine having with Lance. But at the same time, he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>        It’s passionate and heated, lips eagerly meeting each other. He doesn’t even care about the other two people in the room, it’s only Lance. He nips his lip, Lance’s tongue slides against his, Keith feels dizzy and the hand that was on Lance’s jaw is in his hair now holding him more firmly against him. He pours his confession into it and he can feel the same from Lance. </p><p>        When they part, they’re out of breath, chests heaving. Lance presses his forehead against Keith’s, holding him again. </p><p> “Gotta ruin me for everyone, dontcha?” Lance chuckles.</p><p> “Guess that means I’ll have to come back to you and give you another one.” Keith murmurs against his lips. </p><p> “Promise?”</p><p> “Promise.” He nods. </p><p>        When they finally untangle, Keith’s face is fifty shades of red as he finally recalls the other people in the hangar. Lance doesn’t fair much better, but at least he has this dopey warm look on his face. Allura’s eyes are wide, her hand to her mouth as she looks back and forth between him and Lance. He clears his throat and glances behind him. Kolivan looks like he’s in pain.</p><p> “Well, I should uh --” He gestures to the ship.</p><p> “Yeah.” Lance nods. “If you don’t go, I’ll drag you back to my room.” </p><p> “Scandalous.” Keith laughs as he backs away to the ship.</p><p> “Hey, Kolivan!” Lance shouts.</p><p> “Yes?” </p><p> “You better take care of Keith for me.”</p><p> “...Right.” Kolivan sighs. </p><p> “Hell and high water,” Keith says. “I promise.” He waves and Lance blows him a kiss and Keith smiles. He ducks into the ship and gets seated. It feels less like a death trap now.</p><p>        He isn’t leaving.</p><p>        He isn’t running.</p><p>        He’s just taking a detour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was more of the style the Pining one was supposed to be in but in the end it ended up more dialogue heavy. Still, I'm glad I got to use the more introspective style for Keith for this one. </p><p> </p><p>Feel free to drop me a line here or over at demon-sushi at Tumblr, I do my best to respond to every comment &lt;3</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083638">Simulation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01">demonsushi01</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>